克格'莫/技能数据
}} Abilities similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished effect. * However, the true damage will be fully negated by the shield. * * In Dominion only, Kog'Maw's respawn timer will begin only after Icathian Surprise ends. |firstname = Caustic Spittle |firstinfo = (Passive): Permanently increases Kog'Maw's attack speed. |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = (Active): Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile at a single target which deals magic damage and reduces its armor and magic resist for 4 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 625 |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Caustic Spittle passively increases Kog'Maw's attack speed. When activated, Caustic Spittle is a single targeted ability that deals magic damage and reduces a target enemy unit's armor and magic resistance for 4 seconds. |secondname = Bio-Arcane Barrage |secondinfo = (Active): For 8 seconds, Kog'Maw's autoattacks gain range and deal additional magic damage which is equal to a percentage of the target's max health. The damage caps at 100 against minions and monsters. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Cooldown:' 17 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Bio-Arcane Barrage is a self-targeted ability that increases Kog'Maw's autoattack range and grants him an on-hit effect, dealing bonus magic damage based on the attacked target's maximum health. * Bio-Arcane Barrage has no cast time and does not interrupt Kog'Maw's previous orders. |thirdname = Void Ooze |thirdinfo = (Active): Kog'Maw launches a projectile in a line in front of him which deals magic damage to all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail for 4 seconds which slows enemies who stand on it. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 1,000 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Void Ooze is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals magic damage to all enemy units hit and creates a trail of ooze in its path for 4 seconds, slowing enemy units within the trail. * ** Spell shields only block the initial damage, not the slow. |ultiname = Living Artillery |ultiinfo = (Active): Kog'Maw launches a living artillery shell to a target location at a great distance which falls after a 0.6 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and revealing them for 4 seconds. It deals 2.25 times as much base damage to champions. Each subsequent Living Artillery in the next 6 seconds after a cast will cost 40 additional mana, capping at 400 per cast. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Diameter of AoE:' 200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Living Artillery is a ground targeted area of effect ability that, after a 0.6 second delay, causes a barrage of ooze to fall on the target area, dealing magic damage on impact and revealing enemy units hit for 4 seconds. Living Artillery deals bonus damage to champions. Subsequent Living Artillery casts within a short duration will have a larger mana cost, as indicated by a stacking buff counter placed on Kog'Maw. * Living Artillery will grant a small instance of vision at the center of the target area on cast. * Kog'Maw's position is revealed to the enemy on cast. * Living Artillery can hit but cannot reveal stealthed enemy champions. * will not reset Living Artillery's manacost. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据